Shadow Stars
by karen-ohana
Summary: A dark shadow is lingering in their lives. They have no idea what it means, but it's worse than their worst nightmare.Jacob has a secret that everyone is eager to hear.And Jessica isnt herself anymore,What would Bella do to her?.
1. preface

***Preface***

I GOT USED TO IT, HALF OF MY LIFE IS CAUSED BY TROUBLE,

The other half is falling in love; its something you would really never get used to .

It was like a schedule, facing a near-death experience then back to reality. Like I was an ant Zeus _was_ trying to kill. I'd escaped again and again, but it kept on chasing me.

Still, this time was way worse than the others.

So, it didn't matter to me if we were surrounded by our enemies.

You could run away, you could try to fight from all the things you feared. All my emotions were carried toward those killers-the monsters, our extraordinary enemies.

There black eyes wild and filled with thirst, craving for my death .This is not a dream, I'm not running for my life, I'm running to save someone's life that's infinitely more priceless.

You would never give much thought about how you would die, but if you had, you would not have imagined it like this:

If you loved someone who could kill you, it left no options, no choices.

Where would you run? how could you fight? ,would that hurt your dearly-loved one? If life was all you can give to your beloved,

How could you take it away?

If it was that someone you wanted most.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Blurry Memories

Edward had promised not to talk about what happened last month, I wish that memory was blurry.

"Come-on Bella," Alice said "we don't want to be late for the baseball game."

"Coming."

Apparently Alice was making me dress up in my red and white uniform, not that I was able to play baseball. She also had me wearing designer shoes, bangles, and write team Cullen on my forehead.

"I don't even remember how to play Alice and what's with the thunder?"

"You'll see, and we'll teach you, come on we have to go."

"All right, all right I'll be there in a second."

I sped down the stairs and Alice caught me before I could have broken the door.

"Ms. Impatient," I mumbled on our way out.

We got there in two and a half seconds. I was exited I get to play a baseball game with my family and Renesmee gets to watch with Esme. When we got to the meadow, Edward was waiting with Renesmee in his arms. It was like two angels waiting for me to go to heaven with them.

"All right, make you're teams." Carlisle yelled at our little group.

I ended up with Emmet, Alice, and Carlisle; Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme were my opponents .

"Wait, what about Renesmee?" I said worried "She can't just sit there all alone."

"Don't worry Bella." Rosalie said calmly "The dog will be here to watch her or Renesmee can put him on a leash so he doesn't chase the ball." Emmet and Rose chuckled.

"His name is Jacob, Rosalie okay, not the dog, and he's my friend, so he will join us"

Rose ignored me, we heard snarling in the woods and Jacob raced out in his wolf form, he was silent, probably talking with Edward. Then Jacob walked to Renesmee, and starting to tickle her. I knew he was happy to be here even if Renesmee wasn't, he loved us because of what we do to him, except Rosalie, but whatever about that, I wanted him here too.

"All right, all right." Alice whined. "Let's start this game."

"I don't even know how to play." I reminded Alice.

Alice explained to me why we need thunder and it's just like playing regular baseball. It sounded easy but playing with the vampires can get tough. I know they hit very hard and they know when the thunder is coming. I wondered why, but I'm just going to go with the flow.

We got into our positions and it started thundering. I was in outer field, and Edward was at the plate. Then when Carlisle threw the ball at Edward it could have been a blur, but the ball was in slow motion to me it was like playing fetch with a dog, not trying to offend Jacob.

Then I had my chance to run and catch the ball before Edward made the home run. I sped into the woods with Emmet behind my back and I was running for my life, I had my eye on the ball and before it hit a tree, I caught it and turned around to race back to the field. I made it back in fifty seconds. When I got back Edward was almost to Home base I threw the ball at Alice and she caught it.

"Safe!" Esme yelled.

We did a few more rounds and when the thunder stopped, the game was over. It turned out that my team had won. I was happy because I never played in a baseball game and my team still won.

"Mommy, you're the winner" Renesmee said excitedly.

Her eyes were wide with excitement. Was she hiding something? Or did she just have too much sweet blood I have never heard of and looks like she's going to burst with excitement.

Edward congratulations me with a kiss, the same one that was over the line for him, but I didn't care.

"I love you." he whispered into my ear.

Edward left because he knew Jacob was going to come up and say something but I was proud of myself, I knew Jacob was too.

"Hey bells." Jacob said.

"Hey Jake, when did you turn into your human form?

"After you won, but I knew you were going to anyway."

"Well the rest have had more experience, but okay. Hey have you still thought about getting another girl, you know, to imprint on."

"Naw… Well I'm still not sure about that yet but I'm thinking about it"

Our conversation was interrupted by Emmett's Jeep started up.

"Hey Jacob you want to race to the house?

"I don't know Bells, what about Renesmee?

"Don't worry about her, Edward will carry her, come on, are you a chicken?

"No, ugh fine."

"Edward, I'll meet you at the house okay." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"A race, take Renesmee. First let me beat him to the house then I'll take her."

"Good luck."

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile, he knew I was going to win. Emmet and Jasper are betting for who could win. I got to my position ready for the signal.

"Ready, get set, GO!" Emmet yelled.

I sprang to my feet to race through the trees, with Jacob, in his wolf form, racing right beside me. I was going as fast as I can, maybe I was even going invisible. Jacob and I were at same pace going at an infinite speed. I wasn't tired it felt good to run like this because I wouldn't sweat or pant. We were almost there; it was about maybe 3 minutes until we reached the road that ends to my house. Jacob fell a little behind but eager to win. I ran close to Jacobs's side and I thought for a second his feet were car tires. I have never in my life seen him run so fast. My heart was on fire.

I thought he would quit by the time we got to the road, but I know him. He is not a quitter. Emmet, Jasper, and Edward were waiting by the porch; Edward probably picking at peoples thought's, Jasper knowing how I would feel, and Emmet just can't wait until I win the race so he could get paid. At the last few feet until it was finished, Jacob sped up with speed I've never seen before. What was wrong with him? Does he have a speed boost or something? Jacob raced into the house and I just stood there frozen.

"Pay up." Jasper said, with his hand open towards Emmet.

Emmet ignored him, looking confused.

"Bella this is way weird" Emmet said, still looking confused.

"What happened? Where's Jacob?" I asked.

"I don't get it; does he have some speed-up engine or something?" Edward asked.

"Something's up with him, and I want to know what." I said.

Right just then Jacob came out of the house to see what's going on. "Ha! You may be a new born bloodsucker but I can still beat you in a race!" Jacob said quite happily.

"J-Jacob." I studdered.

"What? What's wrong?"

"How did you just run like that, faster then me?"

"I don't know Bells, you must be dizzy."

"What do you mean you don't know Jacob, you just whooped her butt." Edward said.

"It just came, look lets talk about this later I'm so thirsty!"

"Fine, we will talk about this later." I said harshly.

We went inside and Jacob drank three gallons of water. Renesmee had her bottle of donated human blood. After I entered the house I heard a car on the driveway.

"Oh crap Charlie, crap, crap, crap ...Alice where are my contacts?"

"That's not Charlie, It's …Jessica? Edward said confused.

"Why would Jessica be here? What is she thinking?"

"She wants to have a day together, shopping I guess."

"Alice get me a pair of contacts. Carlisle can you please answer the door?"

"Sure." Carlisle called back.

I left to the bathroom to quickly put on my contacts and then ran out next to Carlisle.

"Oh here she is Jessica. Bella I'm going to go study okay?" he winked at me.

"Okay Carlisle. Hey Jessica how come you haven't called?"

"Hey Bella, I never got you're new cell phone number. I just wanted to see what's going on."

Jessica's changed a lot; I don't remember her looking like this. Did she have brown hair and pale skin with chocolate eyes that look like contacts before?

"Nothing really I just stayed home, and I just got back from a game."

"Oh I wanted to see if you would like to spend some time together, you know a girls night out. You can even bring Alice."

_She doesn't even know I have Renesmee, what should I say?_

"Well Jessica, let me go ask Edward. Oh please come inside."

"Wow it's so beautiful here. I thought you were going to get your own place, but _this_ is paradise"

"Thanks I'll be right back."

I walked slowly to Edward and I stared at Alice, asking to go distract her. Alice got the message and slowly walked over to Jessica.

"Edward, Jessica invited Alice and I to go shopping with her, what should I do? And what about Renesmee?"

Edward put his finger on my lip "Shh, it's okay Rose, Jacob, and I got her. You two should go have some fun; it's been a while since you've gone out."

"Okay. Hey Jessica?" I call louder so she can hear me.

"Over here in the piano room"

Why would she be in the piano room? Probably Alice is going to show her around before we leave. "Hey Jessica, I can go and Alice is going to come with us."

Jessica stared at our clothing, making a face.

"Okay, go get ready I'll just be here."

Alice and I walked slowly outside and then ran to my cottage. I picked out the first clothes I could find.

"Come on Bella, please were this outfit, oh please, please, please."

"Okay, fine, but I get to pick out your outfit."

I ended up wearing a light blue v-neck long sleeve shirt with white fabric pants. Alice wore skinny jeans with a red blouse. We took our purses and left back to the house to leave with Jessica.

"Jessica we're ready, where are you?"

"I'm in the living room. Bella, you never told me you had a daughter. She so adorable."

"Oh yea, her name is Renesmee." I said walking into the living room

"Oh, may I hold her?"

"Well we really should get going, you could hold her when we get back."

"Fine."

Edward kissed my goodbye and I gave Renesmee a small kiss on her cheek.

We left the house and into Jessica's white mercury.

"So, where do you want to go?" Alice asked.

"I don't know where do you want to go?" Jessica said.

"Hm, maybe Olympia or Seattle?" I said.

"Yea I'm in the mood for Olympia, let's go." Jessica said excitedly.

It was a thirty minute ride to Olympia, and Alice kept on murmuring sum random stuff then I realized what she was saying, I turned back and she was staring into space.

_Crap Alice_

"Um, Jessica I need to get my wallet from the back seat next to Alice. I tried making up the best excuse as possible at ask Alice what's going on.

"Oh, okay, and Alice can't hand you you're wallet?"

My cell phone started ringing and I climbed out of my seat into the back of the car.

"Hello?"

"What happened with Alice?" Jasper said anxiously.

"I don't know she's, going to talk to you now."

I handed the phone to Alice; she took it quick and started talking to Jasper. "Jasper" I heard him say something about speaking in Portuguese.

"Eu VI que alguém estranho eu não o sei quem mas era Como uma sombra que escura estivesse em Italy fora de Volterra, isso sou todo mim Serra."

_Translation: I saw someone strange I don't know who but it was like a dark shadow it was in Italy outside of Volterra, that's all I saw._

"I don't know who it could be, I'll find out, make the shopping quick and then come over here." Jasper said very quickly.

"Aprovado se eu disser o Bella?"

_Translation: "Okay, should I tell Bella?"_

"No, do not tell Bella anything. We will have a family conversation at home." Jasper said harshly.

"Aprovado eu te amo."

_Translation: "Okay I love you"_

"Love you too bye" Alice hung up the phone, and Jessica looked at us strangely .

"Um, I don't like to butt in like this, but what happened?"

"Nothing happened ,I just talking to one of my Portugese friends that we will be expecting later today I told him we will be back before he comes here."Alice said.

I would never have made up that excuse in just a matter of time, and I will be nervous enough that I can sweat, too bad, I cant.

Jessica rolled her eyes then sighed. "Okay girls, we're here." Jessica said excitedly.

"Jessica, how long will we be here?" I asked urgent.

"Ya, I need to be home by six, so at least we get to have fun for two hours"Alice said calmly.

We walked into the mall and I can smell the different scents here and some smell so delicious. I felt my contacts dissolving ,so I took the extras out of my bag and slipped them on before Jessica could notice.

"Wow Isn't this place nice" Jessica murmured to me.

"Oh yea it's beautiful" I said.

We started walking toward the food court.

"Well how about we go to this store ,this is my favorite store in all of Washington" Alice said Excitedly.

"Okay" Jessica said in A rueful tone.

Jessica was mad at Alice? Why? Is it because Alice could afford all of these clothing I see her stuffing in my closet? But Jessica hasn't even seen my closet. Maybe it should tell Alice so they don't get into a fight.

"Alice, Jessica is mad at you, I don't know why but she's giving attitude every time I say your name. So don't get into a fight ,it might release our secret".

"Don't worry Bella I've been a vampire for so long I'm used to it. Im not going to get into a fight with her even if she's pleading for it."

I trusted Alice ,I just don't trust Jessica .

"Hey girls what do you think of this outfit?"

Jessica had a silky dress on ,it was off-white and had layers overlapping over each other .it had spaghetti straps and was up to her knees.

This dress wasn't Jessica's type ,she's always wild with her dresses like crazy patterns and tropical colors .

"Oh that dress looks beautiful were did you get it?" Alice asked.

"Um ,in this store at the rack over there"she said giving attitude.

she was pointing to a rack where the sales were and one was left ,Jessica had it.

"There's no more, oh well".

We looked around for a while I ended up having dark skinny jeans and a white blouse. Alice had a jeans skirt and layering black and gray Camies. Jessica had the silk dress with khaki colored flats. We went to the register and I took out my wallet then Jessica took it from me.

"Oh come-on Bella we haven't seen each other like in months, please let me pay for your stuff".

"No thanks I can pay for it I-I have the money for these".

"Please".

"No".

"I am going to pay for it Bella Swan get used to it".

I got so mad my contacts dissolved .Alice grabbed my hand and handed me another pair of contacts.

"Oh ,perfume, this smells delicious" Jessica said happily spraying it all over her.

I growled but she didn't hear me, Alice held me tighter.

"Here Bella ,Your lucky you didn't spend your money when you have me" Jessica said handing me the bag, not eye contacting me.

I couldn't hold it.

"The name is Bella Cullen and you are delicious".


	3. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2- Over Protection

"Run Jessica!" Alice yelled..

Jessica stared at me in horror then ran out of the store as fast as she can with her bags beside her and almost getting teary, and her legs stomping on the hard linoleum. I charged after her my eyes burning red, just eager to drink .Alice was behind me almost about to grab onto my clothing ,the people passing us didn't notice our speed just felt wind blowing past them. Jessica ran into the food court ,pushing people out of the way crying her eyes out and sobbing. Me?, I was ranging with anger and I couldn't control myself .She ran into the girls bathroom and into the biggest stall, I crashed the long line and burst through, I saw Jessica hiding under the sink with her cell phone tightly on her ear murmuring something, then, I saw Edward crashing on top of me, Emmet and Jasper tugging at my arms, and Alice helping Jessica up from under the sink. The three of them forced me out of the bathroom, but with all of the girls screaming and running out made it harder for the boys to run, we went out of the emergency exit, I heard murmurs behind me of how ridiculous I look, in a good way.

"Bella, what is wrong with you?" Emmet said harshly.

I ignored him, cursing in my head of how stupid I reacted , I thought, maybe I should go jump off a cliff like how Esme did, but maybe I shouldn't because of

Edward.

He didn't say anything the whole trip, I seemed lonely and everyone was quiet, and when we got into the house he left into his room.

Jacob and Seth were exited to see me ,but from Edward's look at Jacob, they wanted to ask so many questions, Renesmee didn't know what was going on all, I knew was jasper and Rosalie were staying close by her. I decided to go talk to Edward and apologize for what I did ,I felt terrible, I wanted to make sure nothing happened today. I walked up the stairs into Edwards room and knocked lightly ,I knew he was there but he didn't answer me, so I opened the door to peek in.

He was sitting on the floor by his window and had his head on his hands ,he didn't bother to look up while I entered the room. I sighed.

"Edward I'm sorry I-".

"Don't be sorry Bella this happens [he sighed] I guess I'd better be more protected next time ,I wasn't thinking ,I should be sorry. Okay now get over with this, because we have a meeting to get to".

He tried to rush things , did he think what the meeting was about more important then what I just did at the mall, I ALMOST BLEW OUR SECRET I screamed in my head, Charlie could have found out, Renee would never see me again, maybe even Renesmee would be taken away by the Volturi, I shuddered at the thought.

"What meeting?"

"Where having a family meeting of what happened with Alice today"

"Oh okay, and don't be sorry okay, and where is Alice?"

"Jessica is dropping her off, and she's probably never going to talk to us again"

I sighed

"Edward can you please tell me what everyone was thinking, start from this morning ,what was

Jacob thinking?". I asked holding him tight and I clutched my arms around his neck , I felt peace in his arms ,as if nothing had happened , I got lost in his eyes for a second then I could concentrate.

He hummed then answered my question "Jacob wanted to brag how he could have raced faster then you can, but he decided to shut up".

"Oh well, that's Jacob what else, what was Jessica thinking?".

"Oh, Jessica has a complicated mind ,she wanted to impress everyone about how pretty she can be if she was like you ,so that's why she was all calm except of what happened earlier today".

_That was obvious, why else _

"That's why I didn't recognize her ,even the dress that she bought was not her either"

"Yes, she's not trusting, she's like a gossip girl ,and she loves to start fashion and rumors"

Edward was becoming much happier now, I felt relived, then I herd something downstairs, a couple seconds after that I heard Esme and Carlisle calling us.

Edward and I rushed down the stairs, lightly stepping on the floor ,trying not to wake Renesmee in her nap, then I see everyone staring at the TV, I looked closely and realized that it was the same bathroom where I attacked Jessica.

"Holy crap"I murmured then I froze .

I listened to the TV and I herd what they were saying

The reporter was talking"Here we are by the same stall were two girls were attacking each other, a couple of girls said the attacking women was beautiful but with burning red eyes. She pushed people out of the way ,on her way into the stall and broke the door ,victims here are bleeding with the sharp mirrors that the stall door cracked." the reporter introduced a couple of girls I have never seen before and asked them what they had seen.

"Well I was in line about to go into one of the empty stalls then I heard a crying and shouting then I got pushed against the dryer ,it hurt my shoulder, then I saw the girl run into the largest stall and shut the door tightly maybe two seconds after that, I saw another women , she was beautiful like a super model on a magazine but with red eyes ,she was running and I got pushed to the floor and I was bleeding on my knee ,after that the lady broke the door and at of nowhere I see three handsome men holding the attacker and one lady helping that girl up ,everyone was screaming. And I started sobbing".

"Wow that's terrible ,so the attacker is on a wanted list ,our Secret Service is going to look for her and now they are taking all of the victims into a room to interview them. The victim that suffered was a young girl named Jessica Stanley, she said that the suspect was one of her freinds but she wont name her , more news about this will be on tonight at ten ,So now here's Jane."the reporter said

"I cant believe this, I'm on a wanted list?" I asked Retortedly.

Jacob and Seth snorted "Wow, I cant believe Ms. Innocent would do that".

"Oh yea Jacob, Seth, Leah we have to talk about how Jacob can run faster then me".

"Oh we have got to go to the meeting okay lets go" Jacob said hurrying to the family table.

"Oh right , okay afer that meeting ,we can have another meeting...Im serious how do you do that?".

"Whatever, let's go already".

We left the living room and we went to the dining room table, and sat then we started the conversation.

"Okay!" Rosalie stormed "Lets got this over with".

"Alice, please tell us everything that happened in you're visions ,from start to finish" Carlisle said.

"Okay um, let's see , well in Jessica's car I felt vibrating in my head like I was a bouncy ball ,then I started seeing black holes literally! And they were growing bigger I blinked a few times but it never went away. Then my vision popped up ,I started shaking and I wanted to ask Bella to come over, but I couldn't find my voice."

"Okay just get to the part of you're vision" Leah said impatiently

Alice rolled her eyes and continued "What I saw was a large shadow ,it-it's hard to describe ,well just a strange, dark shadow running ,not fast but just like how a human would run, he was wearing a The Swashbuckler hat and a navy cape. It was heading for the Volturi castle and it snuck into the hole that goes into the lobby, that's all I saw".

"Okay, lets keep our eyes on this one Alice's vision couldn't have just come like that ,their has to be something wrong ,but let's just see if anything else comes okay?".

"Okay" we all said.

"Wait"I said angry

They all started to leave but I stopped them. I grabbed Carlisle's arm And pulled him in front of Jacob.

"Wait , we have some other things we have to talk about ,Jacob"I said grinning .

He just turned and started walking to the living room. Then I started getting furious, I stomped my foot on the ground . I growled in my head and briskly ran back to the table with the rest of the family behind me.

"Jacob please tell me how did you run so fast like that , im serious this isn't funny. I could help you if it's something bad, we could all help".

Rosalie snarled , but I ignored her.

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest and he started smiling.

"Bella you know how you used to guess everything that was always important , that we could never tell anybody for you're life".

I nodded my eyes flickering, I started to get impatient I couldn't help my self , he was still babbling of how I managed to figure out how he was a werewolf and how Edward is a vampire ,I couldn't find anywhere in my head from my normal life where I liked to figure things out I started getting frustrated that I cant remember things .

"So you see Bella ,You have to just figure it out, so you remember that time at the game this morning when you asked about finding a girl?"

I nodded because I was looking for my voice but I couldn't find it

"Well I meet a girl..." he started shouting , " you know what, im just going to say it out loud, here world, just to tell you, I think I found a lady and when I feel like I'm in love, my heart, and my soul speeds like a rocket ,so when I run ,I just think of her and now I want to see her-"

I cut him off "so if you had a crush on some one you could just tell me it's not like I would tell the universe , so, tell me who is she? What does she do, Is she pretty? , what skill is she ?."

I got too exited I wanted to know everything from start to finish and I started to bug him about it.

"You see this is why I don't want to tell you, you'll ask way too many questions that I wont even know but I do know those, I just don't want to tell everyone in the universe that I'm a were wolf with a girlfriend , you'll meet her soon I just met her a week ago and we became close , so just... just".

He left the dining room into the living room upset.

I felt so sorry I wanted to go apologize, I just feel like I ruined everyone's life today , im like the Red Death about to enter the Masquerade and kill everyone. Carlisle and Esme left to the kitchen, Rosalie and Emmet trotted to the living room to continue to watch the boring game, and Alice and Jasper danced quickly to take Renesmee from Jacobs arms and play with her ,Jacob suddenly felt happy, Seth and Leah sat on the floor ,and Leah, in her wolf form, was wrinkling her nose from the terrible smell, and Edward just watched me as A froze in my placement like ice getting ready to melt.

"What. Had . I . Done" I Whispered.

Edward put my face in between his hands and squeezed them a little , I frowned then he kissed my forehead.

"You've done nothing wrong love".

"Yes I had, Jacob hates me" I said sadly.

"No he doesn't, he's just frustrated.

"Oh okay, im- im getting thirsty"

"Okay love, we can go in the morning"

I hadn't noticed it was four In the morning, so I decided to go play with Renesmee ,I trotted over and picked her up into my arms, I cooed at her and ticked her neck, she showed me what happened today. In my vision She was playing with Jacob during the game and telling him about me, how I feel to her, but I thought for a second she said she wanted Jacob for the father instead of Edward ,my eyes flickered at the sight and I was breathing heavenly at that thought. Then when Jessica was over she wanted to have me in her arms instead of Jessica, and Renesmee had a disgusted face when she saw Jessica's face ,she was the first unrelated human she has every

met, and Renesmee never will like Jessica from first step into the room. I rolled my eyes halfway then stopped from another vision I started thinking where Edward had gone but then Iconcentrated on her vision ,it was after I came back from the mall with my worried look and Edwards sad face and her and Jacob stared at each other with a curious face and wanted to ask a lot of questions ,and Seth was stuffing his face into a chicken salad and Leah was staring at him disgusted but getting hungry too, her vision was over, and she smiled a smile I have never seen before , it was Edwards crooked smile , my mouth dropped in shock then I smiled with happiness and Edward was right behind me smiling the same smile, I was so happy and exited I felt adrenaline running .

Edward took Renesmee from me and gave me a piece of hard thick paper

"I wrote this right when we met, right after I saved you from those ...those, and it took me nearly thirty minutes to write this after I dropped you off at your house

I didn't understand what he was saying by saving me but I took it without saying a word and I read silently .

**( Authors note =I wrote this people before I made the story) **

My True Dear

Hot and Cold,

Black or white

Our Two opposites collide,

Not complete darkness

but still not really bright

Yet in my heart,

They both reside

Tight together forever

One more human than the other,

None of them are right

They are all scaled on a lever,

Yet one's a lover and one's my hunger.

And both options

Do hold for me,

Making a choice,

I still cant make it

This trade isn't free.

She's giving up her dreams

for love that was so strong

Keep a love and loose a friend,

Or loose a love with heavens end.

**Authors note: Continue in chapter 3**


End file.
